La hipocresía de tu amor 2
by Ghostbell777
Summary: La segunda parte de mi trilogía de one-shots, contenido algo fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Algo tardío pero aquí está la segunda parte de mi trilogía, para los que siguen mis fics lamento decirles que retire uno de ellos ya que a falta de tiempo me era imposible actualizarlo pero lo subiré nuevamente cuando este más libre en Junio, sin otra cosa más que agregar salvo que la narrativa va a ser diferente en este capítulo por algunos detalles y ahora si los dejo con el capítulo.**

_El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas fuertes tales como maltrato físico y Psicológico a un menor, abuso sexual, uso de drogas, inducción a la prostitución y tendencias suicidas, si estás de acuerdo con el contenido adelante en caso contrario puedes elegir cualquier fic para leer._

**Acto 2 –** Recuerdos sombríos.

¡No debo parar, no debo parar!…debo seguir, debo continuar, no debo dejar que me encuentren, mi cuerpo siente la fatiga y mis piernas están cansadas por todo el tiempo que he estado corriendo sin descanso desde que escape…no puedo más…siento…siento que me voy a desmayar si continuo así pero no puedo dejar que me alcancen, no quiero regresar ahí… ¡NO PIENSO VOLVER AHÍ!, entre más me esforzaba por alejarme más me adentraba a lugares que jamás había visto en mi vida pero sé que no pueden ser peores que el estar en el castillo bajo su yugo, cuando no pude avanzar más decidí sentarme a descansar mientras me escondía dentro de un árbol muerto frente a mí, espero que no me encuentren aquí…la noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo dejando correr una brisa fría en donde me encontraba…tengo mucha hambre y sed sin mencionar que me duele todo el cuerpo, lo que queda de mi ropa no me brinda protección para esta noche pero al menos estoy lejos de ella y eso es bueno… ¿verdad?, recuerdo lo que me hizo ese día…y el siguiente…y el siguiente…me trato peor que a un perro después de ello, dos años soportando sus abusos y humillaciones en sus reuniones privadas en las que me dejo a merced de sus conocidos para que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran…la primera vez que paso me defendí pero ella me golpeo con fuerza hasta dejarme casi muerta mientras ellos solo la animaban a darme más fuerte, recuerdo haber despertado en ese cuarto raro mientras ella me inyectaba algo, durante el tiempo que permanecí ahí ella me inyectaba constantemente y cada vez metía mas de esa cosa en mi cuerpo mientras me decía con sarcasmo "te hare una niña obediente para mis visitas pequeña zorra, tú me ayudaras mucho aunque para ello deba compartirte pero no te preocupes, cuando termine contigo solo suplicaras porque te violen sin parar como un animal en celo"…un ruido llamo mi atención poniéndome en alerta mientras me encogía para permanecer oculta y no dejar que me encontraran, sentía mi corazón latir cada vez más rápido conforme el ruido se acercaba cada vez más mientras pedía con todas mis fuerzas que no me encontraran hasta que el ruido se detuvo al llegar donde me encontraba escondida…el miedo que sentí en ese momento me hizo llorar delatándome mientras esperaba que todo terminara rápido pero nada paso, no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero para mí fue una eternidad que nunca olvidaría. Abrí mis ojos con algo de miedo sin saber que esperar y enfrente de mi estaba un pequeño conejo mirándome confundido.

-…ja…s-solo eras tú…ja…ja…ja, ja, ja, ja, (snif) - comencé a reír con fuerza por ello pero casi al mismo tiempo estaba llorando con la misma intensidad… ¿qué es lo que soy ahora?, ¿Por qué me hizo esto?, ¿Por qué?...

Trate de darme ánimos para continuar y buscar donde dormir pero mis pies estaban tan lastimados e hinchados que me era muy difícil moverme pero debía hacerlo, el frío de la noche aumentaba conforme me adentraba cada vez más en el espeso bosque en mi búsqueda de refugio hasta que no pude más y caí presa del cansancio y del dolor, un dolor tan fuerte y agudo en mi cabeza que ha estado presente desde ese día en que ella me golpeo con fuerza y ha ido en aumento desde entonces. No sé cuánto tiempo paso de eso…de alguna manera yo…podría jurar que sentí como alguien me levantaban del suelo…no sentía miedo, era una sensación cálida la que recorría mi cuerpo y por primera vez desde que recuerdo no tuve esas horribles pesadillas que me despertaban en medio de la noche, me sentía tan bien que por primera vez logre soñar con la silueta de una mujer a la que tanto espere ver en mis sueños…la silueta de mi madre, cuando pude despertar me sentía desorientada y el dolor de cabeza volvió con más fuerza que antes. Sentía como si algo estuviera quemándome desde adentro haciéndome gritar con fuerza llamando la atención de alguien ya que solo escuche como se abría una puerta de golpe, era tanto el dolor que no tenía idea de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor hasta que empecé a sentir un fuerte frio desde la base de mi cabeza el cual comenzó a disminuir el dolor…estaba tan cansada por ello que volví a dormir por el agotamiento mientras la sensación cálida volvía a hacerse presente ayudándome a estar más cómoda.

-Debes descansar por ahora, cuando estés bien hablaremos…Sophie…, - Fue lo que escuche en la oscuridad antes de quedar dormida.

El hermoso sueño que había tenido horas atrás ahora se había transformado en una cruenta pesadilla en la cual recordaba la primera vez que la princesa me dio a un extraño para que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, una vez más reviví y sentí dentro de esos recuerdos todo el dolor y miedo mientras pasaba nuevamente por ese martirio. El ser al que ella me había dado era amarillo con dientes largos y afilados junto con un carácter muy déspota y un desprecio total a todos el cual no perdió el tiempo ya que su horrible mirada me decía muy bien que esto solo sería el inicio.

_Flashback dentro del sueño._

_-Tal y como lo prometí Limonagrio, puedes divertirte con ella todo lo que quieras pero procura no romperla._

_-Mmm…se ve demasiado escuálida pero es aceptable, si disfruto esto entonces considerare tu propuesta Dulce princesa,-_

_-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si te pones algo cómodo antes de comenzar?, - mientras Limonagrio se dirigía a una puerta adyacente al cuarto donde estaban, Bonnibell solo se giró para tomar con fuerza del brazo a la pequeña que estaba vestida únicamente con una bata._

_-m…me está lastimando… (ugh), - le dijo la pequeña niña sin intentar siquiera apartar la mano por temor a ser golpeada en el rostro el cual aún mostraba algunas marcas que ni el maquillaje que tenía puesto lograba disimular._

_-Escúchame bien pequeña zorra, esto es muy importante para mí ya que si el queda satisfecho podre hacer que se vaya y deje de ser una molestia, así que deja de llorar y has algo bueno por una maldita vez en tu inútil vida, - Bonnibell la soltó dejando una gran marca en el brazo de la pequeña la cual lloraba en silencio por las frases que le había dicho, desde el incidente en su laboratorio donde ella tuvo que permanecer en cama se dedicó a destruir su resistencia y autoestima lo cual la afecto a tal grado que inconscientemente se volvió dependiente de ella por lo que aceptaba tanto insultos y golpes que la princesa felizmente le proporcionaba mientras reía de manera enfermiza pensando en cuan divertido seria si la madre de la pequeña descubriera que está viva y que ahora era una cualquiera._

_Limonagrio salió en ese momento del cuarto adyacente vistiendo un traje de cuero negro y con una máscara algo terrorífica la cual tenía cierres en los ojos y en la boca llevando además un fuete en la mano derecha y un juego de cadenas y amarras en la izquierda así como un par de orejas de perro y una cola, Bonnibell no dijo nada más y comenzó a retirarse de la habitación haciéndole nuevamente hincapié en no sobrepasarse con ella para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí dejando a una pequeña niña temblando de miedo mientras su nuevo agresor se acercaba a ella con pasos firmes sin dejar de observarla con enfermiza lujuria, el ser delante de ella solo mostraba su lengua la cual pasaba por el contorno del cierre de la máscara aumentando con ello su temor._

_-Eres muy pequeña aun pero espero que me hagas disfrutar esto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre esclava?_

_-…y-yo…yo n-no tengo nombre..._

_-Así que no tienes nombre… ¡desde este momento te llamaras "perra"!_

_-n-no… ¡n-no quiero que llame así! , - En ese momento la pequeña fue silenciada de un fuerte bofetón que le dio de lleno en los labios ocasionándole una pequeña herida pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ya que Limonagrio le sujeto con fuerza del cabello lastimándola mientras la acercaba hacia él._

_-¡Inaceptable!, ¡Inaceptable!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a responderle a tu dueño Perra?! , ¡Eres mía por las siguientes dos horas y harás todo lo que te diga quieras o no!, - la pequeña no dijo nada y solo lloraba aceptando con dolor lo que le pasaría mientras el soltaba delante de ella las amarras y las partes del disfraz sin dejar de observarla fría mente y con desdén, la pequeña capto muy bien el mensaje y comenzó a tomar las orejas de perro las cuales se puso en ese momento para el regocijo del repugnante ser. Luego tomo las amarras para colocárselas aparte pero él se lo impidió y solo le dijo con voz fría "te cambiaras aquí donde pueda verte"._

_Con el miedo a flor de piel la pequeña comenzó a quitarse la bata que la cubría dejando al descubierto su pequeño cuerpo desnudo el cual aún mostraba leves rastros de maltrato que no hacían más que excitar al ser de limón el cual no perdía detalle del cuerpo de la pequeña quien comenzaba a colocarse las extrañas amarras en su cuerpecito, estas le dejaban libre el área del pecho y en la vagina se unían formando un nudo el cual rozaba el pequeño clítoris y los dos cordeles resultantes se hundían en los pequeños labios de su vagina y pasaban hundiéndose entre sus glúteos para luego salir en direcciones opuestas a manera de red, cuando termino de colocarse las amarras lo único que quedo en sus manos fue la cola la cual tenía una especie de tapón en la base el cual era algo grande, a la niña no le costó mucho deducir para que era esa parte y solo alcanzo a mirarlo con ese miedo que seguía creciendo dentro de ella pero de nada le sirvió ya que solo lo vio sonreír de manera pervertida y repulsiva. De nada le sirvió pelear ya que su agresor aparte de ser más grande y fuerte la hizo caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe del fuete que llevaba en la mano para después acercarse tranquilamente mientras la pequeña era presa del fuerte dolor en su espalda el cual se intensifico al sentir como ese sujeto comenzaba a meter a la fuerza por su ano el enorme tapón el cual la hizo gritar mientras le suplicaba inútilmente que se detuviera, en otro de los cuartos del castillo la Dulce princesa solo se masturbaba viendo lo que ocurría gracias a una cámara oculta en esa habitación. Cuando Limonagrio termino de meter la base del apéndice falso en el ano de la pequeña le coloco un collar así como una correa para iniciar su retorcida y enfermiza diversión._

_-Vamos perra, quiero que caminemos por la habitación, - dijo mientras comenzaba a jalar la correa para hacerla obedecer._

_-(snif) ¿p-por qué es tan malo conmigo?... (snif), - la pequeña niña solo recibió un golpe del fuete en sus glúteos el cual le dejo una gran línea roja muy marcada mientras abría sus ojos a causa del dolor y sus lágrimas fluían abundantemente para el placer de su torturador._

_-¡Eres una perra y las perras no hablan!, ¡si te pido que hables vas solamente a ladrar!, ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE MALDITA Y SUCIA PERRA?! , -la pequeña no dijo nada más y solo se limitó a dar un débil ladrido en señal de que había entendido perfectamente la orden._

_Limonagrio la llevo alrededor de la habitación obligándola a hacer toda clase de poses extrañas y humillantes al punto de tratarla como un perro real, el al ver la sumisión total de la pequeña no perdió el tiempo y bajo el cierre de los pantalones de cuero revelando un enorme miembro completamente erecto al cual le ordeno olerlo en un principio para su deleite enfermizo y cuando la niña se descuidó, lo introdujo todo de golpe hasta el fondo de su garganta lastimándola con ello a la vez que le impedía respirar provocándole asfixia. Ella desesperada por la falta de aire no sabía que hacer hasta que tomo la peor decisión y le dio una gran mordida la cual solo hizo que terminara dentro de ella provocando que la sensación de ahogamiento se acelerara mientras seguía mordiéndolo con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar hasta que Limonagrio la separo de un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro el cual le cerro el ojo derecho mientras comenzaba a hincharse, ya en el suelo la pequeña se convulsionaba hiperventilándose a la par que vomitaba todo el esperma que había tragado._

_-¡Estúpida e inútil perra!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a morderme a mí que soy realeza?! , ¡INACEPTABLE!, ¡ES HORA DE CASTIGARTE!, - tras decir esto comenzó a patear el frágil cuerpo una y otra vez sin la más mínima compasión hasta que ella comenzó a toser sangre._

_Excitado por ello tomo otro fuete u poco más delgado y comenzó a golpearla sin descanso en todo el cuerpo mientras nuevas marcas se formaban en el cuerpo de la pequeña así como cortes de los cuales emanaba abundante sangre que comenzaban a teñir de rojo su piel, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea y procedió a colgarla de un gancho haciendo que este tensara las amarras las cuales comenzaban a rozar su intimidad excitándola un poco. Al ver lo que pasaba comenzó a moverla de arriba a abajo cada vez más rápido mientras l pequeña le rogaba nuevamente que parara mientras gemía por la excitación, su pequeña vagina comenzaba a lubricar cada vez más rápido al punto de que era visible ver el líquido pre seminal recorriendo sus piernas hasta caer al suelo formando un pequeño charco combinado con la sangre de sus heridas, la pequeña estaba por llegar al clímax y antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo su torturador jalo con fuerza el apéndice que se encontraba clavado en su ano sin la menor contemplación haciéndola gritar aún más fuerte, dado que el orificio era pequeño este no cedía y se aferraba al ano de la pequeña quien ahora se encontraba viviendo una tortura de éxtasis el cual iba en aumento con cada tirón que Limonagrio daba para sacarle la cola hasta que finalmente lo logro y la niña llego al clímax bañando con una lluvia dorada el piso de la habitación así como con materia fecal la cual salió sin problemas por lo dilatado de su ano, la mirada de la pequeña estaba completamente perdida y con abundantes lagrimas mientras respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo así como una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción, con el cuerpo de ella aun colgando limonagrio saco una afilada daga y comenzó a hacerle cortes en las piernas y los brazos pero era tal su nivel de psicosis por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo que no dudo en comenzar a extraerle la gema de la frente pero antes de lo intentara la puerta se abrió y dos guardias de caramelo muy diferentes al resto entraron para lanzarle descargas y llevárselo a algún sitio mientras solo se dejaba escuchar una voz que decía "Te dije que no la rompieras maldito freak"…_

_Fin del flashback._

Un ruido continuo de agua me despertó de mi pesadilla dejándome algo desorientada al principio ya que no sabía dónde me encontraba, mi corazón latía con fuerza pero poco a poco me tranquilice con el ruido de la lluvia del exterior y el silencio que contrastaba muy bien en ese momento dándome algo de paz. Intente levantarme pero al hacerlo vi que mi mano estaba mojada y viscosa por lo que retire la manta que me cubría solo para ver que tenía mi ropa interior un poco más abajo y había una gran mancha húmeda en la cama, inconscientemente me había estado masturbando mientras tenía ese horrible sueño como si yo fuera una cualquiera… ¿esto es lo que voy a ser ahora?, ¿solo un objeto para que puedan saciar sus perversiones?...y-yo sé que quizás no merezca nada pero no quiero terminar así…no quiero (snif), comencé a llorar pensando que la princesa Bonnibell tenía razón en todo lo que me había dicho desde que puedo recordar, solo soy una basura insignificante por la que nadie se preocupara…no tengo nada por que vivir…debería terminar con todo de una vez…me acomode lo escasa de mi ropa y me levante para tratar de conseguir algo afilado pero la habitación a pesar de ser sencilla y tener pocas cosas tenía todo bajo llave, era como si alguien hubiese adivinado cuales serían mis intenciones una vez que despertara. Maldije mi suerte en ese momento al ver que no sería capaz de encontrar el único consuelo hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mujer entro, ella me observo por unos segundos y luego giro su vista a la cama donde pudo ver la mancha que había en ella, yo no sabía que decirle o como disculparme pero ella solo se acercó a mí y me abrazo mientras me susurraba al oído "Ya no debes tener miedo, ella no te encontrara aquí", fue la primera vez que pude sacar todo mi dolor sin sentir miedo y me quede junto a ella abrazándola mientras me desahogaba sintiendo su calidez y comprensión…pasaron unas horas después de eso y la amable mujer que me acogió en su hogar se presentó como Mertell la cazadora, ella me dijo que la casa donde estábamos era de su difunta madre y la usaban cuando necesitaban darse un tiempo o solo para alejarse de la gente y de todo. Yo la escuchaba con atención sin perder detalle de nada y cuando hizo una pausa aproveche para hacerle una pregunta.

-D-Disculpe señorita Mertell… ¿d-de que raza es usted?, - le decía algo temerosa de su respuesta pero ella solo me sonrió como si no pasara nada.

-Soy una Elfo oscuro pequeña, quizás es la primera vez que escuchas sobre uno pero no te preocupes yo no te hare daño, - Por alguna razón algo dentro de mí me dice que puedo confiar en ella y de que estaré bien aquí.

-G-Gracias…yo…a mí me dicen…perra…, - le dije ya que en realidad yo no tengo un nombre y ese era el único que me habían dado.

-¡Por Glob!, ¿Quién en su sano juicio te llamaría de una forma tan despreciable?, - me dijo mientras mostraba algo de enojo por el nombre que ese señor Limonagrio me había puesto años atrás.

-…N-no quiero recordarlo…

-Lo siento cariño, dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-…tengo 12…

-Ya veo… ¿Qué tal si tomas un baño mientras te preparo algo rico para comer?, - me dijo mientras me daba otra de sus sonrisas y comenzaba a buscar en los cajones algo de ropa, ojala pueda quedarme con ella por siempre y que la princesa se olvide de mí.

Cuando ella termino de darme las cosas me llevo al cuarto de baño para que pudiera asearme…era la primera vez que podía tomar un baño sin sentir miedo y sin que la princesa me hiciera esas cosas que me asustaban, la tibieza del agua al recorrer mi cuerpo me calmaba y alejaba los malos recuerdos así como el jabón se llevaba la suciedad de mi cuerpo, cuando termine y empezaba a secarme note un espejo amplio en una de las paredes del baño. Sentí algo de curiosidad de ver como sería mi reflejo ya que en el castillo me tenían en un pequeño cuarto como un animal, me dirijo a él para limpiarle el empaño que tenía y verme en el pero lo que vi en el me asusto mucho, mi rostro se veía muy mal, había un par de sombras oscuras debajo de mis ojos y muchas marcas de golpes así como en mi cuerpo y varias cicatrices de cortes, mi mano temblaba cuando la lleve a mi cara mientras me decía a mí misma que esa que estaba frente al espejo no podía ser yo. La señorita Mertell llego en ese momento y toco a la puerta pero al ver que no le respondía la abrió solo para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba mientras yo permanecía estática ante la imagen.

-…no soy yo… ¡esta no soy yo!, ¡NO PUEDO SER YO!, - decía en un ataque de nervios mientras me dejaba caer al suelo abrazándome a mí misma deseando que solo fuese un engaño, una broma cruel del espejo y que la persona que vi no fuese yo, la señorita Mertell se acercó a mí y volvió a ponerme entre sus brazos mientras me decía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien, que ella no me dejaría sin importar lo que pasara mientras me seguía abrazando con ternura.

Los días pasaron desde ese incidente y ya me sentía un poco más segura, el permanecer al lado de la señorita Mertell me mostraba un lado de la vida que yo desconocía por completo y me dio la confianza de decirle mi historia, ella escucho todo lo que le dije incluso la primera vez que fui violada por la princesa…y luego por sus conocidos, fue muy difícil para mí contar eso y más la forma en que ese señor Limonagrio había abusado de mí y como después de eso la princesa me inyectaba constantemente algo que me hacía más fácil de manipular y de cómo llegue disfrutarlo solo por lo que ella me hacía…me sentí como la peor basura cuando le dije eso pero ella solo me dijo que no era mi culpa. Seguía dándome ánimos para tratar de olvidar todo lo que había pasado pero yo sabía que algo estaba mal con ella, más días transcurrieron después de esa platica y yo me daba cuenta de ello ya que por las noches podía oírla llorar cuando fingía que estaba dormida…yo no quería lastimar a nadie más y menos a ella que ha sido muy buena conmigo por lo que una mañana decidí preguntarle directamente lo que ocurría pero ella solo me decía que no debía preocuparme pero yo no le creí y tome un cuchillo de la cocina el cual coloque sobre mi cuello asustándola por lo que pensaba hacer. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos mientras me pedía que dejara el cuchillo para que habláramos pero yo me negué, le dije que me dijera el por qué lloraba por las noches, si era por mi o por algo que hice pero ella solo bajo la mirada sin contestarme nada así que solo me deje caer y le pedí perdón por cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho, que lamentaba mucho si mi presencia ya no le era grata…empecé a llorar mientras esperaba que me dijera que debía irme pero ella solo se acercó a mí y me abrazo con ternura tal y como lo hizo desde que me trajo.

-No es tu culpa…hay…hay algo que debo decirte y es probable que termines odiándome…Sophie…

-¿S-Sophie? (snif), - ¿Por qué me llama Sophie?, ¿Por qué me dice que terminare odiándola?

Ella comienza a decirme una historia sobre un héroe y una princesa elemental, de como por mas intentos que hacían por estar juntos siempre había algo que deseaba separarlos a toda costa hasta que un día al héroe encontró la manera de que estuvieran juntos, con ayuda de un habitante del Dulce reino ambos fingieron una dolorosa separación para engañar con ello a una princesa la cual estaba celosa de la relación que ellos tenían…por un tiempo fueron felices pero la princesa se enteró del engaño y preparo su venganza…una que sin duda dejaría una marca muy profunda en la princesa elemental ya que los celos de la otra princesa la llevaron a hacer algo que nadie imagino capaz…les robaría al primer hijo que la pareja esperaba con felicidad y obligaría con ello al héroe a quedarse a su lado pero las cosas salieron mal y el héroe murió el mismo día en que su hija fue raptada…la pobre elemental sufrió mucho al enterarse de la noticia y se enclaustro en el castillo de su padre sin ver a nadie de donde no ha salido desde entonces, yo no entendía que tenía que ver esta historia conmigo pero la señorita Mertell solo hizo una pausa para tomar aire y decirme el secreto que su madre le había confiado años atrás el cual revelaba mi origen…yo era la pequeña a quien habían raptado y fue la madre de la señorita Mertell quien lo hizo, fue su madre quien me entrego a la princesa enferma de celos. Los mismos que acabaron con la vida de mi padre y la hicieron descargar su ira y frustración sobre mí por lo que soy.

-… ¿ahora lo entiendes verdad?, tu eres la hija de ese héroe y la princesa elemental, tu eres Sophie ya que ese fue el nombre que tu madre te dio al nacer…nada de lo que pueda decir compensara todo el dolor y sufrimiento…pero mi madre tuvo una razón para hacerlo…, - yo no sabía que pensar…no sabía que decir…viví un infierno gracias a ella…debería odiarla, debería desquitar toda mi ira y dolor con ella pero…ella es quien me tendió la mano aunque sea por remordimiento y ha estado ahí cuando mis pesadillas me despiertan en medio de la noche…¿Qué debería hacer?...

-…c-crees… ¿Crees que sea posible que pueda ver a mi madre?, - ella solo me observa algo dudosa de su respuesta pero al final asiente, después de todo ese infierno que tuve que vivir mi vida está cambiando para bien…solo un poco más y podre conocerte mamá…

**Y llegamos al final del capítulo, pareciera que por fin todo se ve mejor para Sophie pero como dije en un principio este no será un fic con final feliz, solo uno más para ver la conclusión de esta trilogía y el desenlace final de sus protagonistas, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todos, esto es solo un anuncio con respecto al final de esta trilogía la cual sé que muchos esperan con ansias por lo que no es necesario dejar reviews, debo informar que debido a una serie de mensajes que he recibido con respecto al destino incierto de mi OC en este fic he decidido dejar que ustedes elijan como deberá terminar. 10 votos decidirán el destino de esta historia, si debe terminar de manera cruel y trágica o tener un final feliz, sus votos pueden enviarlo por medio de mensaje privado y dependiendo la opción que gane es cómo será el final. De antemano gracias por leer este fic y estaré esperando por sus votos._


End file.
